


A Long Time Coming

by bethanym09



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slight coming out, Smut, Yeah it’s smut but it’s also cute and a bit fluffy, first person POV, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethanym09/pseuds/bethanym09
Summary: "I don't know," Chanyeol's eyes hadn't moved from the movie, "It's like, I like girls a lot. That's never been something I've wondered about. It's just that I kinda might not be as straight as I thought I was."





	A Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a repost from 2014 that I dug from it’s grave in the spirit of Halloween lol. I got a request from a friend (read: someone mentioned it and I’m a hopeless enabler that jumped on board with the idea) for a male oc fic, because honestly there aren’t enough in this fandom. It’s not perfect, but I enjoyed writing it so hopefully it’s not too bad? Comments and kudos are love ❤️

Why is it that life is so unfair? It's like you find this perfect specimen of boyfriend material, just to realize that you have no chance in hell. You, not so gracefully, plant your head in your waiting hands as the irony of everything just gets to be too much. Of course seeing you in distress causes Chanyeol to look away from the movie you are watching. He looks you over with a genuinely concerned expression before pulling your hands away from your face. You meet his eyes for a second, before remembering to put on your Chanyeol smile. The one that you practiced in the mirror specifically to make yourself look friendly, but not too friendly.

 

Being in love with your best friend is hard...

"You okay? You look a little upset," he says in that deep voice of his.

Why does he have to be so attractive with his stupid glasses and stupid smile and big, warm hands holding your wrists a little longer than is usually acceptable. But that's how he is, oblivious to society's ideas of what amount of touching is okay. He's just a touchy kind of guy, and it puts another crack in your heart every time he slings his arm around you because it doesn't mean anything more than a friendly gesture. You settle a little closer to him on the couch just to feel the warmth of this shoulder resting on yours.

"Yeah, I'll be good. Just a little tired I think."

When he doesn't stop staring, his brows furrowing in thought, you smile that much brighter. Seeing him worried over anything makes you want to move mountains to make him smile again.

"You aren't a good liar," your facade falls slightly at his words, "Why won't you just tell me what's wrong? I promise won't pick on you."

You believed him too. A couple of years back when you finally got the nerve to tell him you liked boys, Chanyeol was just as caring and supportive as you hoped he would be. If anything you've gotten closer since then. He even tried to set you up with this foreign exchange student, Kris, from Chanyeol's english class. Kris was nice, but his eyebrows made him look like an angry bird and he liked getting you to take pictures of him more than talking to you.

"Stop worrying about me and watch the damn movie," you laughed as you fussed at him, trying to break up the cloud of despair threatening to settle over you.

"You know, you keep stressing over everything and you are going to end up with grey hair and wrinkles before you turn thirty. Then you won't be as good looking and I'll be the only one that wants to hang out with you anymore," Chanyeol joked with that devious half smile of his.

You shoved his shoulder playfully and rolled your eyes at his lameness.

"So you think I'm good looking?"

"Well...I meant...you know," he stutters out.

You wiggle your eyebrows in a flirty manner just to tease him.

"Okay yeah, your pretty good looking," he concedes, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

You stared, mouth open in shock, before realizing you were being rude and turning back to the television. It wasn't the first time Chanyeol had commented on your looks. What good friend doesn't let you know when your new pair of jeans looks nice on you? But it was the first time you had seen him flustered about it. As you were caught up trying to figure out what it meant, Chanyeol reached over and laced your fingers together, setting them on his thigh. You could feel your face burning red and tried to calm your frantic heart because no matter how many times you held hands, it still got to you.

"Can I ask you a weird question?" Chanyeol asked in an uncharacteristically small voice, not looking away from the screen.

"Yeah?"

"How...when did you know you liked guys?"

It took you a minute to process the information because holy shit...Chanyeol seems really serious and you don't want to get your hopes up to fast.

"I think I've always known. It was like instead of wanting to be an astronaut when I was a kid, I wanted to be a disney princess and get swept away by some dashing prince wearing a tacky cape," you chuckled under your breath nervously at your own confession.

"I don't know," Chanyeol's eyes hadn't moved from the movie, "It's like, I like girls a lot. That's never been something I've wondered about. It's just that I kinda might not be as straight as I thought I was."

"Oh?"

Your super gorgeous best friend is telling you he might like dicks and all you can say is 'oh'? Smooth...

"I feel like I haven't been honest with you," he starts by focusing his full attention on you so that neither of you are paying attention to anything but eachother, "I see the way you blush when I get to close to you, and the way you stare when I change in front of you, and the way you cling to me when we're with people you don't know. I've known that you've liked me for a while, but I was afraid to say anything because I didn't want you to stop."

For just a moment, the world fades away until it's just you and Chanyeol. The rest of the world can wait. Not wanting to scare him away, you try and make light of the situation.

"And here I was thinking I was being slick about it."

Your lips can't help but curve into a smile, partially from embarassment and partially because Chanyeol may like you as more than a friend.

"I'm your best friend, and you're crap at keeping secrets," Chanyeol smiles brightly before continuing, "But I'm glad. You're cute when you try to hide it. I've just been thinking a lot lately and the only thing I can come up with is that you are an exception to the rule."

You hold your breath as he unravels his hand from yours only to run it up the length of your arm and up your shoulder. He holds the side of your neck gently as he glides a thumb along your jaw. Chanyeol leans forward to rest his forhead on yours, so close now that you can feel his warm breath ghosting over your face.

"Can I?" he whispers.

You barely get out a hurried "please" before he tilts your head to the side and seals your lips together softly. They feel even more perfect than you imagined and he lingers for a moment as if to savor it. When he starts moving, the easy glide of his lips against yours has you pushing back for more and carding fingers through his hair. He responds with the softest sigh and a tongue insistantly pushing into your mouth to claim more of you. As soon as you open up to him, Chanyeol curls his tongue around yours as if he's been waiting to taste you for an eternity.

What started out chaste and timid quickly turns heated, years of pent up feelings and frustration finally finding an outlet in the form of Chanyeol kissing the breath right out of you. He hastily slips a hand under your t-shirt to wrap his arm around your waist, pulling you closer. Sitting side by side on the couch makes the angle awkward, but Chanyeol remedies the situation by pulling you up to straddle his lap. You moan into the kiss as he rolls his hips slowly to test the waters. It makes the hardness in his pants obvious and it has you grinding back down with anticipation. The choked gasp that it draws out of Chanyeol is the most beautiful sound you have ever heard in your life and it goes straight down to the growing tent in your skinny jeans.

This time you lean forward enough to feel the outline of Chanyeol's apparently sizable dick pushed against yours before rolling down, causing both of you to moan out loud and break the kiss. Chanyeol threads his slender fingers through your hair before tugging on the strands, forcing your head back. He starts by licking a trail from the dip between your collar bones all the way up to the sensitive junction of your neck and jaw before sucking and nibbling it tenderly. You can't help but whimper, completely at the mercy of Chanyeol's whims.

"Chanyeol...you don't have to," you manage to rasp out.

You can feel him form the words against your neck as he says, "I want to."

The low pitch of his voice, coaxes a hum of appreciation from you. It doesn't take long for the friction to become too much for both of you, your pants uncomfortably tight where you are rubbing against eachother. It takes you by suprise when you feel the button of your pants snapped open and your zipper being pulled down. For a moment, Chanyeol stops his ministrations to simply press his cheek to yours while you catch your breath. You can tell by the way his free hand is shaking slightly on your nape that he is mustering the courage to take the next step.

"Don't stop. Please don't stop," you whine desperately.

You punctuate the request with another swirl of your hips and all of a sudden, Chanyeol snaps back into action with a groan. He trails his fingertips down from your navel before he reaches into your pants and tugs out your cock, already wet at the tip. The cold air hits it for a split second before a large, hot hand wraps solidly around it and pulls. You let out a soft sob, leaning farther into Chanyeol and digging your blunt nails into his shoulders as if he is an anchor against a threatening storm. It starts out slowly, Chanyeol running his thumb through the drops of precum and rubbing it into that sensitive spot under the head. He takes advantage of the sigh you let out by surging forward to kiss you again, his tongue coiling around yours passionately.

When he starts picking up speed, you can't help but move your hips in tandem. It takes an embarrassingly short time for you to start reaching the edge, the steady rythm of Chanyeol's hand pushing you even closer.

He pauses moving his lips against yours long enough to huff out, "You look so good like this. All hot and needy for me."  
You wail when he gives a particularly rough flick of his wrist.

"Go on and cum for me. I want to watch you let go."

Chanyeol leans back with hooded eyes and shining, red lips as he gazes reverently up at you. It's like he is memorizing your face in that adoringly, open way only he looks at you. It has you so raw and exposed that it feels like a rapture when you finally tumble over the brink, not able to control the way you shudder out your release, crying out Chanyeol's name over and over like a prayer. You collapse forward, burying your head in his chest as you gulp in air like there isn't enough oxygen in the room. You come back to the present when Chanyeol shifts under you, obviously trying to relieve some of the pressure building in his groin. A smile makes its way onto your face as you pull away to look at him, taking in the way his hair damply sticks to his forhead with sweat.

"Let me take care of you," you say in a hushed voice, sounding much more fearless than you feel.

All he can do is nod enthusiastically and it makes you smile even wider. Slowly you stand up and back away, hardly bothering to tuck yourself back into your pants before you kneel in front of him. The hardwood floor is unforgiving, but the sight of Chanyeol hard and squirming impatiently before you is the only thing you have room for in your brain. Not wanting to cause him anymore discomfort, you smooth a palm over the tent of his pants to deliver some relief. The deep rumbling growl that tears out of Chanyeol's throat makes you ravenous for him and you waste no more time on teasing as you jerk his basketball shorts and boxers down his thighs, uncovering his gorgeous cock so that you can fully appreciate the viens running up the base to meet a harshly red tip, trail of precum catching the light as it pulsed.

"Is this okay?" you ask softly as you start working a circle of fingers up and down his shaft.

"Yes. Definitely okay," he quickly replies, his voice cracking slightly.

The way all of the muscles in his body go lax when you lick a stripe from base to tip has a shiver running down your spine. Chanyeols head lolls back onto the couch, but he keeps his eyes on your every movement, boring his nails into the cushions on either side of his thighs. Making sure to keep eye contact with him, you engulf his tip with your mouth and suck. His eyes shut tight and his lips part in a moan, jerking up instinctively into the wet heat of your mouth. You have to place a hand on his hip to keep him still as you take more of him down, massaging him with your tongue as you go.

"Holy shit, that feels so good," Chanyeol gasps out, visibly trying to keep still so as not to hurt you.

You go as far as you can, gagging just a little before you tame your throat into relaxing. The shout Chanyeol lets out has you letting go of his hips so he can lift up into your mouth just to hear him make that sound again. He doesn't dissapoint, both of your working against eachother as he tries in vain to bite back the moans spilling from his lips. He groans out your name before letting out an uncontrollable whimper at the onslaught of sensations. The enthusiam with which you swirl your tongue insistantly around the head causes Chanyeol to open his mouth in a silent scream, his brow furrowing and nails clawing mercilessly into the furnature. His release shoots hot and bitter down your throat, but the small amount you catch on your tongue gets swallowed immediately as you work him through his orgasm.

As he starts going limp, Chanyeol weakly grabs your hands to try and pull you back up to him. You grin at the sight of him, looking like he just ran a marathon, before you stand and help him fix his shorts back up where they belong. The pitiful whimper he lets out when the elastic catches on the sensative head makes you giggle a little as you cuddle into his side.

"So...have you figured out if you like guys yet?" you ask, still sounding a little euphoric and giddy.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I really like you," Chanyeol said, kissing the top of your head and leaning back against you.

A serene expression falls onto his features as you gazed up, watching the gears work in his mind.

"Do you..." he started timidly, "I mean maybe we be boyfriends? But only if you want to. You are under no obligation to put up with me no matter how much I like your face and the way you laugh and I won't even feel bad if you say no because I would say no if someone asked me to date myself."

You shushed him with a palm over his mouth before responding.

"Yes Chanyeol, I would love nothing more than to be your boyfriend. Stop being such a cheeseball," you say as you beam up at him.

"Okay," he says with his full blown, eye-twitch smile and suddenly the future is full of possibilities.


End file.
